justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Problem
'"Problem"' by ''Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea & Big Sean is featured on Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2015 China. Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a girl with long pink hair in a ponytail. She wears a dark purple golf visor, light blue headband, a round, dark purple hoop earring on her left ear, a light blue jacket, a pink-and-purple checkered skirt, purple socks and white sneakers. Background Brightly-colored shapes, circles, triangles and lines appear, like in I Kissed a Girl. At some points, colored lips appear. Before the chorus colorful glass shards appear. After Iggy's part, a red aura appears, and swirls around before changing color. In the chorus, flashing boxes and lines appear and disappear on screen to the beat. Gold Moves Classic Gold Move 1: Lift your right leg up and cross your arms as you hit them toward the ground (similar of Just Dance’s sweat) Gold Move 2: 'While raising your right leg, put your right hand on your hip and your left hand on your head before swiftly moving in a circle during the line ''I've got 99 problems but you won't be one PGM2.png|Gold Move 1 PGM1.png|Gold Move 2 problemgoldmove1.gif|Problem Gold Move 1 problemgoldmove2.gif|Problem Gold Move 2 '''Mashup Gold Move 1: P1: Point to yourself; P2: Point to P1. (''Just A Gigolo'') Gold Move 2: Make a semi-circle with your right arm. (''Me And My Broken Heart'') Just A Gigolo GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 PMUGM02.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup Problem has an unlockable Mashup with the theme "Lovers Duet" and features romantic couples. Dancers (No repeats) *''Me And My Broken Heart'' (JD2015) GM2 *''Candy'' (JD2014) *''A-Punk'' (JD2) *''Limbo'' (JD2014) *''Turn Up the Love'' (JD2014) *''Just A Gigolo'' (JD2014) GM1 Community Remix Problem ''has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * Coligonz90 USA * Chenochade France * Tulioakar96 Brazil * Brylox23 USA * Bunnyzoo France * BubtuxSoldier USA * 322s116rus Russia * AvionSentler386 France * SOGA7788 Taiwan * ZappeyPwnz Ireland * theevilPolo France * MathsDestruction USA * fradlzinhow Brazil * Auryne France * snowcool31 Canada * pr_papl15 USA * StudMuffinKing1 USA * WinchesterMoni Mexico Appearances in Mashups ''Problem ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Love Me Again (Ex-Girlfriends) * Walk This Way (Ladies Only) Captions Problem appears in Party Master Modes. Here is/are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Ragga Pumps Trivia *This is the second song by Ariana Grande in the series, after The Way. It is followed by Bang Bang and Break Free. * This is the first song including Iggy Azalea in the series. It is followed by ''Black Widow'' in the same game and Fancy ''in Just Dance 2016. *This the second song that Big Sean is featured. His first featured song is ''Wild in Just Dance 2014. *In Just Dance 2015, Big Sean is credited as the "whisperer" in the Problem chorus. But in the original song, only Ariana Grande and Iggy Azalea are the credited artists of the song. *This is also the first Ariana Grande song to be a Solo routine, along with Break Free. *The dancer looks similar to the dancers from Just Dance and ''I Kissed a Girl''.'' * The choreography is taken from Ariana Grande in the music video and her concert performances. * If players have sensitive eyesight, they should be cautious while watching or playing this because the background can cause eye damage or seizures in people with epilepsy due to the bright colors and the flashing triangles and boxes. **The flashy circles (like yellow, bright green and etc) are also too bright and actually glow too much and that also causes epileptic seizures. In this case, the backgrounds are strobe lights. * Some elements of the background, like the flashing lights, follow the beat of the song. *This character is on one of the eight Just Dance gift tags that Ubisoft released around Christmas. * Her glove was initially neon green, but in the final release it was changed to blue-purple. * The Community Remix for this song was removed for unknown reasons. * If you watch the Gamescom gameplay, you may notice that the arrows and the circle that represent the glove is red, even though her glove was already changed from neon green to purple. * In the Mashup's icon, the male dancer of ''Me And My Broken Heart’s pants are blue instead of orange, and the female dancer's collar is blue instead of red. In the actual Mashup, the pants are still brown and the collar is still red. * This routine reuses some moves from Where Have You Been’s On-Stage Mode from the backup dancers and reuses a move from So Glamorous. * Problem won in the Favorite Female Coach category on the second Just Dance Awards. * This is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T * In Natalie La Rose's "Somebody" music video, Natalie does a move from the routine. Gallery 10616467_10152659130404711_2641906310939848570_n.jpg JD2015_screen_PROBLEM_XONE_3_GC_140813_10am_1407876642.jpg problemjustdance2015.jpg|Problem ProbMU.png|Mashup square cutmypic (21).png problem_cover.png Problem Square Thingy.png pbg1.jpg pbg2.jpg Fondo_2.jpg Fondo.jpg Fondo_3.jpg just-dance-2015.jpg|Just Dance 2015: Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea and Big Sean - Problem and Miley Cyrus - 4x4 JD2015_GAMESCOM_FINAL_BANNER_1tcm21164249.jpg|''Bailando, ''Problem, 4x4, You Spin Me Round (Like a Record), Built For This, and Love Is All 10609440_10152714338504711_6663684108177831682_n.jpg|Having a problem in school? It's time to bust a move. problemmu_cover.png|Mashup icon 007873.jpg|Coach 418px-Screen_Shot_2014-09-08_at_5.10.16_PM.png 03-Problem.png|Avatar File:10887903 1028535813830384 2035218551 n.jpg|Error with the miniature Mash-UP of Problem routine Problem Pictos.png|Pictograms Problem 170218.gif ProblemCoach.jpg Problem.png 11026122_630654793736641_7210319801885806293_n.jpg Problembetagamescom.jpg|Beta problem_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Videos File:Ariana Grande - Problem ft. Iggy Azalea File:Problem_-_Ariana_Grande_ft._Iggy_Azalea_Just_Dance_2015 File:Problem_-_Mashup_Just_Dance_2015 File:Just Dance 2015 - Problem (Community Remix) - 5* Stars References Site Navigation es:Problem pl:Problem Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Rap Elements Category:Recycled moves Category:Songs that won an award on Facebook Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:R&B Songs Category:Recycled elements